


A Collection of Danganronpa Oneshots

by Xx_fxrnweh_xX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tanaka Gundham, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Top Soda Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_fxrnweh_xX/pseuds/Xx_fxrnweh_xX
Summary: Feel free to suggest ships and scenarios^^💜
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Jelousy (Soudam)

"Hey do you wanna spend our free time together?" The pink haired boy asked.

"I apologise, my dearest, but I have promised Sonia that I'd spend it with her." Replied the mysterious Gundham Tanaka. 

"Oh" Kazuichi replied, forcing a smile, "I'll see you around then!" 

Gundham smiled and bent down to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. Kazuichi smiled back. He had always been jealous and Sonia and Gundham's relationship. Gundham always hung out with Sonia, Kazuichi just wanted him for himself. He was willing to do anything so that he'd get more time with his boyfriend. Anything. Well, anything but murder. Kazuichi knew better than that.  
He thought of a plan. He went to Gundham's cottage and left a note that read, 

"meet me in my cottage at nighttime.  
-Kaz"

All he had to do now was wait…

It was now night. Kazuichi heard a knock on his door. It was Gundham. 

"You've requested my presence?"

Kazuichi gulped and nodded, he knew what he needed to but he was incredibly nervous. He moved towards Gundham.

"Are you alright, Kazu-"

Kazuichi kissed him and slowly pulled away. He stared into the other boy's eyes. Gundham's normally pale complexion turned to a bright red.  
Kazuichi began to kiss him again until they were passionately making out until Kaz had him pushed against a wall. He began to slide his hands down until they reached Gundham's belt. He began to unbuckle it and they moved towards the bed.  
He pushed Gundham onto the bed and tossed away his belt. Kazuichi then began to remove his own clothes. The only thing left on was his own underwear.  
He then began to remove Gundham's clothing while placing kisses on every inch of him and tracing lines on his bare skin. Every little whimper that came from Gundham's mouth only made him want to do this more.  
He removed his pants to reveal how hard he was. He began to stroke the taller boy's member which resulted in him letting a moan escape from his mouth. Kazuichi felt his body get hot as he began to jerk him off.  
Gundham was gripping the bedsheets and shaking, Kazuichi knew he was close to cumming so he stopped.

"Why'd you stop, mortal?" Gundham said through clenched teeth. 

Kazuichi didn't respond, instead he began to take off his underwear. He reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount onto his hand and began to prep Gundham.  
He moaned every time Kazuichi put a finger in and moved it. He kept hitting his prostate and he loved it. After a while, Kaz decided that Gundham was prepared for the real thing. He lined up his length with Gundham's entrance.

"Is this okay?"

Gundham only nodded in response.  
Kazuichi slid it in slowly. Gundham clenched his teeth and grunted. Kazuichi slowly began to move in and out. Soon he began to go faster and harder. He began to jerk Gundham off simultaneously. He kept going faster, harder, and deeper until he came with one final thrust. Soon after, Gundham came as well.  
Kazuichi collapsed onto Gundham's chest. They stayed like that for awhile. Afterwards they cleaned up and fell asleep.

It was now the next day. 

" Do you wanna spend our free time together maybe?"

"I'd be a pleasure, my darling."


	2. Distraction (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda has sexy collar bones

After our killing game had ended, I had gone to work at the Future Foundation alongside the survivors of the first killing game. Komaeda had joined as well. Our desks were side by side. I forgot to mention that we had also decided to move in together. We did our best to understand each other. The game was traumatising for all of us, so in an attempt to comfort him, we got an apartment together.

It was an ordinary day at work apart from the fact that it was scalding hot. Especially in our work uniforms. I had barely been able to focus on my work because of how much I was sweating. And there was something else distracting, or should I say someone. That someone was Komaeda. He had taken his overcoat off and unbuttoned part of his shirt, leaving his collar bone exposed. His face was red and he was dripping with sweat. I hate to admit it, but I was turned on. Extremely turned on. I started to fantasise but I was suddenly brought back to reality by someone calling my name. 

"Hinata! Hey Hinata!" A nervous Komaeda said while waving a hand in front of my face. 

"Huh?" I said, slightly dazed.

"You looked like you were about to pass out! Are you okay? Do you need me to get you water?" Komaeda kept rambling on, asking what he could do for me.

"I'm fine, Komaeda. I'm just a little tired, that's all," I said calmly.

Komaeda was saying something else but I was fixated on his body. God, he was hot, literally. I wanted to destroy him, if only we weren't at work…

"You're doing it again! Are you sure you're okay, Hinata?" 

"I'm okay, I swear!"

"I hate to doubt you, but I don't think that you are. Follow me, I'm taking you to cool off in the restroom."

I tried to protest, but Komaeda had already grabbed my hand to drag me to the bathrooms. When we got there, he grabbed a wad of paper towels, soaked them with cold water, and pressed it against my forehead and the back of my neck. It certainly did cool me off a bit.

"This really isn't necessary, Ko," I said.

"It is! I don't want you to die of a heat stroke! That'd just be my luck I guess."

I wasn't looking at him when he said that, but I could tell that he was doing that thing where he looks at his hand. Everytime he touched me, I got more turned on. In fact, the water wasn't even cooling me off anymore, my temperature was rising. Something else was rising as well, and Komaeda seemed to notice.

"So that's why Hinata had been so distracted today."

I didn't answer. I just looked down in shame.

"Not being focused isn't very ideal in a work environment, Hinata. We'll have to fix that somehow," He bit his lip as he unbuttoned his shirt more. Thank god no one else had to use the restroom.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed him. While we made out, I took off my overcoat and unbuttoned my shirt completely. Komaeda did the same. Both of our chests were exposed, and we were beginning to remove the rest of our clothing.  
I ran my hands along his collar bones and across his hips. He was dripping with precum and so was I. I decided to treat him by jerking him off. He bit his lip and bucked his hips against my hands while sweet moans escaped through his teeth. I took my other hand and began prepping him, curling my fingers at the perfect spot to hit the prostate.   
I decided that he was ready so I slowly entered him. He grinded his teeth as I began to push in and out of him. Slowly, I began to go faster. One of my hands was still jerking him off while the other was tangled in his hair. He was grabbing the sink and trying his best not to moan so that other workers would hear us. After doing that for a bit Komaeda quietly said,

"Hinata I-I'm gonna aah~" 

He clenched his teeth and came in my hand. I could feel his walls getting tighter around my cock. With a few final thrusts, I came inside of him.   
We caught our breath, cleaned up, got dressed, and headed back to our desks. I gave him a single kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair. I was able to focus much better now, thanks Komaeda.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone who I love alot asked me to write this so if he sees this,,, ily 💖💖💖


End file.
